<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Hello There! by Listentothelittlebird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401932">Why Hello There!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listentothelittlebird/pseuds/Listentothelittlebird'>Listentothelittlebird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Code Bat [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Code Bat, Fluff, Gen, Jason Todd is a good brother, Jason and Steph get along swimmingly, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim is very done with both of them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listentothelittlebird/pseuds/Listentothelittlebird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim answers a call from the Teen Titans in the presence of one Jason Todd and one Stephanie Brown.  </p><p>He regrets his decision.</p><p>Or, slightly crack-ish fic of Steph and Jason messing with their boi Tim</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bart Allen &amp; Tim Drake &amp; Kon-El | Conner Kent &amp; Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Stephanie Brown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Code Bat [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>927</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Hello There!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arkham Breakouts were the worst.</p><p> </p><p>Often only two or three people needed to respond to the occasional breakouts. When it was one massive breakout between several big names, though, everyone had to get involved. Someone should have really noticed by now that most of the random non-powered vigilantes seemed to disappear whenever Batman was stuck handling his Gotham rogues.</p><p> </p><p>Tim flopped onto the couch with a groan, muscles aching from last night’s patrol. He narrowly missed Jason’s book in his brief flailing. Jason snorted at Tim and turned a page, opting to ignore his brother’s squirming as he got comfortable. The more prominent rogues had been taken care of, but everyone was going to hang around Gotham for just a few more days, just to make sure that Batman had everything under control. Especially given his main partner had been injured.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s the brat doing?” Jason asked, when Tim had finally settled himself. Tim huffed, “He’s alive enough to be cranky. Thankfully, he stopped trying to murder me a while ago,” Tim’s tone suggested he was rolling his eyes, “At this point I think he’s just like any other bratty little brother, ordering his older siblings around. He even pulled the puppy eyes at me.”</p><p> </p><p>“The brat doing puppy eyes? Damn, someone needs to record that,” Jason chuckled, “What’d he do it for?”</p><p> </p><p>“He wanted me to steal Dick’s lucky charms,” it was Tim’s turn to laugh, “I only got away with it because I told Dick that Damian wanted it. He’s the one bothering Damian, now.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason flipped another page with an acknowledging hum. Steph barged into the room with a plate of waffles. She had stayed overnight, it seemed.</p><p> </p><p>“Breakfast is served!” she declared cheerfully, somehow squeezing herself between Tim and the arm rest and munching on a waffle herself.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not morning,” Tim pointed out, glancing down at his phone, “It’s...past lunchtime. Aw, I slept through lunch?”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is why I brought you waffles,” Steph shoved the plate into Tim’s face, who shrugged and grabbed one for himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll draw my gun if you so much as drop a crumb on my book,” Jason grunted. Tim did end up dropping a few crumbs, accidentally or not, nobody knew. Jason continued reading.</p><p> </p><p>Tim had just finished dusting off the stray waffle crumbs on his shirt when his phone lit up with an incoming call. Tim’s eyes widened. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason and Steph both snapped to attention. Jason took one look at Tim’s caller ID before his gaze flickered towards his brother’s face, gauging how serious the situation was by his expression. Since Tim looked more exasperated and annoyed than truly worried, Jason returned to his book.</p><p> </p><p>“You forgot you were meeting them, today?” Steph piped up, obviously having come to a similar conclusion. Tim groaned and nodded, and quickly answered the call.</p><p> </p><p>“Kon? Hey, sorry,” Tim subconsciously switched to the lilt he used for Red Robin and Alvin, something close to his polished gala tone, but tinged with more teenage angst. At the moment, he sounded sheepish.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it totally slipped my mind that the Teen Titans were meeting. Gosh, I’m really sorry,” he cringed as what sounded like several voices yammered at him from the other end. Jason blinked, and looked up from his book with a devious grin. Steph met his eye, and the twitch of her lips was all Jason needed to know that she would go along with whatever he had planned.</p><p> </p><p>So maybe he was joking about pulling a gun out on his brother, but he was not joking about there being consequences.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not trying to skip out on bonding time, I swear! Look, I’m not even doing a mission or anything, I’m just taking some off time in my home- hey!”</p><p> </p><p>In one flurry of motion, Jason set his book down and twisted to drag Tim onto his lap. He used one hand to snatch up Tim’s phone and toss it in Steph’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>Steph caught the phone, looked from the still open call to the two boys, and flashed a Cheshire grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you guys the fookin’ cosplayers Timmy keeps going on about?” Jason had no idea what accent Steph was pulling, but whatever it was, it was brilliant.</p><p> </p><p>Tim’s attempts to wriggle out of Jason’s grip turned more intense, but Jason simply held firm, tightening his arms around his younger brother’s chest. “Steph,” Tim hissed sharply, “Get off the damn phone.”</p><p> </p><p>Steph put the phone on speaker.</p><p> </p><p>“-are you?” Kon was asking hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Timmy’s cousin, thrice removed!” Steph declared happily, “An’ everytime I see the little shit, he’s always got bruises of some kind! D’you guys really cosplay superhero fights, or are ya guys just tryna cover up some gang activity?”</p><p> </p><p>Jason snickered as Tim let out an exaggerated groan, sinking into his brother’s hold in defeat. Steph’s grin somehow widened further, “ ‘Cause if ya guys are a gang, where the hell can I join?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, we’re not a gang, miss!” came Cassie’s response, “We just like to make our fights as realistic as possible! Unfortunately, the boys hit each other way too hard!” she laughed awkwardly, “Boys will be boys, I’m sure you can understand that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, so yer the gal who wrangles chumps like him when y’all play superhero?” Steph laughed brightly, the kind of laugh that sounded like it came from Mean Girls. At this point, Tim was hiding his face in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, good to know that Timmy isn’t doing any ‘me and the boys’ kind of shit over there. Timmy’s a sleep-deprived rascal, ya know that? There was once we caught him pouring Red Bull into his coffee-“</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’ve talked to them for long enough, cousin!” Tim yelled loud enough for his phone to pick up, “Can I please have my phone back, dear relative of mine?”</p><p> </p><p>Steph pouted and met Jason’s eye. Jason sighed and released Tim from his hold. Tim wasted no time in leaning forward and snatching back his phone. He apparently thought his current position was comfortable enough, because he simply slouched back against Jason’s chest as he answered his phone again.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about her, she’s… well, she’s always like that,” Tim replied tiredly, “That’s my family for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason was close enough to hear the reply, even without the speaker. “You’re a cosplayer,” Bart was wheezing, “And we’re your cosplay friends. Have they tried to drag you to ComicCon? Oh my gosh, we should go to ComicCon together.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, let’s not do that, please,” Tim mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. Jason high-fived Steph, even as Tim’s gaze rose up to glare at them.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys can go ahead with the Pizza Party without me. It’d be kind of hard to extract myself from the family gathering that I’ve got myself caught in,” Tim added. </p><p> </p><p>“Does anyone in your family… actually know about what you do?” Kon questioned worriedly, “I mean, it sounds like no one knows. How do you manage to make it out for emergencies all the time?”</p><p> </p><p>Tim was distracted trying to dodge Jason’s noogie, and took a moment to respond. The scuffling was probably audible on the other end, if Tim thought about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I have my ways,” Tim replied dismissively, “My family is crazy weird, they don’t question my absences. Besides, I’m practically living by myself nowadays.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason snorted softly. Aware that what he says might be picked up by the phone, he instead raised his hands up and signed, “<em>Half the time you’re in the city, you’re hanging around here. That goes for all of us.</em>” They were all still fluent from when Cass almost exclusively spoke in ASL.</p><p> </p><p>Tim squinted at Jason, elbowed him in the gut and continued talking.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, have fun for me. I’ll meet up with you guys next time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Tim. See you!”</p><p> </p><p>“See you,” Tim ended the call and sighed heavily. He glared a second time at his siblings, who smiled innocently at him. He had somehow ended up sprawled between them, and he flopped his head back to stare at the ceiling. Jason and Steph grinned down at him.</p><p> </p><p>“That was uncalled for,” he declared grumpily. “And you!” he pointed an accusing finger at Steph, “Did you have that all planned in your head? Just waiting for the right moment?”</p><p> </p><p>Steph cackled brightly, “Hey, you should be thanking me! I just made you a cover-up for whenever you need to talk about civilian life!”</p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t even give them her name, she’s going to be forever known as your cousin thrice removed,” Jason pointed out with a chuckle, “Hell, Steph, that was great.” They high-fived again, for good measure.</p><p> </p><p>Tim rubbed a hand over his face with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Code Bat.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tim huffed at the notification. Kon looked over curiously, but Tim had already put down his phone, standing up and smoothening the wrinkles on his jacket. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got to go,” Tim stated, squinting down on the second message that came in. Apparently, Steph was partnered with him and was just barely finishing up one of her University lectures.</p><p> </p><p>“Is your family bothering you? Are you talking to your cousin thrice removed?” Cassie teased, even as Tim typed back a reply. Tim’s lips quirked upwards, “Yes, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>His phone pinged again. Tim sighed, “She wants you guys to know that she’s kidnapping me for a weekend. Mandatory family bonding, apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we can’t stop you, then,” Bart grinned wolfishly, “Tell her about our ‘recreation’ of the Great Battle of Third Street if she asks. Condiment explosion included.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do what I want,” Tim shook his head ruefully, mumbling, “I shouldn’t have answered my phone.”</p><p> </p><p>The moment Tim was on the road, the commlink built into his helmet crackled to life. “Be careful coming into Gotham,” Oracle warned, “B called because of a brewing gang war. They were too late to stop a shipment of explosives into port. The rest are already being deployed over the hotspots for the gangs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Meanwhile, I just got out of the most boring lecture of my life, and I’m going to get myself a sugar-coated pastry from my favourite coffee place before I even think of heading to the Manor,” Steph declared with no little spite in her voice, “He didn’t need to wait till the end of my lecture to Code Bat me! Dammit, I would’ve <em>loved</em> a distraction.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is precisely why he didn’t tell you earlier,” Tim informed dryly. Then, “Can you pick up a coffee for me? I only got in two slices of pizza,” Tim added.</p><p> </p><p>“Coffee isn’t a substitute for food,” Oracle stated disapprovingly, at the same moment Steph replied with a bright, “I’m using your credit card, so sure!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re using my- whatever. That explains where that one went.”</p><p> </p><p>“See you in Gotham, dear relative of mine!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Steph is my embodiment of chaos, and she shall remain that chaos until she gets pissed at someone wasting her waffles. Then she’ll become ballistic.</p><p>This story has little to no plot significance, but I guess that’s what fanfics are for</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>